Face Down
by Cynthia-Chan1449
Summary: Italy is getting hurt by Germany, but denying it. What will he and Romano do when he's finally had enough? My first songfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everysoul, This is my first real fic on here. Its a songfic, the song is ****Face Down**** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia people.**

** ~*~ Face Down ~*~**

Italy walked inside, breathing roughly. _Training with Germany is hard! And today we did combat training, and he beat me up bad. I should cover up the bruises before Romano sees. He'll have a fit!_

Up in the bathroom, Italy stood, applying cover-up expertly. Outside the door, Romano watched, scowling. 'That bastard! He hurt him again.' Romano then called out,"Fratello? Are you alright, those look painful." Italy jumped and looked at him, frightfully denying it. "No, no Fratello! This doesn't hurt at all!" Romano scoffed disdainfully. "Sure it doesn't. Who did it? The potato bastard?" Italy sighed. "It's fine fratello, don't worry about it. I'll be fine~!" Italy reassured his brother, smiling fakely. Romano just sighed and walked downstairs, passing Germany on his way out. "Oi, potato bastard, stop hurting my fratellino!" Germany turned around and smirked, "I did no such thing, are you sure?" faking innocence in his tone, he turned and walked out, calling over his shoulder, "Besides, he never complains."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip To A Few Weeks Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Italy limped in, gingerly sitting on the couch and wincing. _I'm getting tired of this... I don't think Germany's training anymore... I think I've finally had enough. _He gently called out, "Roma?" Romano looked up from the kitchen and came in, wondering what was wrong. "Si Fratello?" He said, checking his brother over discreetly. _More bruises, and is that a cut? I'll kill the potato bastard next time I see him. _Italy looked to his brother and said to him, with big eyes, "I've had enough of Germany hurting me, Fratello. We haven't loved each other for a while. He just wanted to hurt me Fratello. Please, help me make him stop?" Romano nodded, helping him up softly. "Let's go. We'll do this now." And with that the two brothers left, heading for Germany's house hand in hand.

**Another A/N: Hey, this is the first chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed, and please leave a review! I ****_need _****to know what you people think. I'm fine with flames, as long as theirs a good reason behind it. Thanks, please leave a review, and have a great day~!**

** ~Cynthia-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll try to make this one longer, but I'm on my phone so I don't know if it'll be long on the computer. But thanks to everysoul for reading!**

Germany was relaxing at home, thinking of how he and Italy started being together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback ouo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Germany looked over at France and England. The two countries were huddled around something, hitting it and laughing. All of a sudden, he heard Italy's voice scream out, as though he was in pain, "Hey! Stop hitting me! No, quit it!" He then saw as France shifted, a glance at the object of their torture. _Is that Italy? Damn Italien, he can't even protect himself from them. I'd better go help him before his brother throws a fit. But Verdamt... He can sure take a hit. _Germany walked over and started telling the two countries off. "Hey, stop picking on Italy when I'm not around!" England and France ran off, intimidated by the German nation's loud voice. Germany then helped Italy up, noticing how he didn't flinch when he stood, despite the various bruises he sported. Once Italy stood, Germany asked him, concerned, "Are you alright? You took a bit of a beating back there." Italy just smiled and nodded. "Si~! I'm fine, thank you for asking though~! You know what? As a thank you, I'll make you pasta! Or teach you something.. Si~! I'll teach you something!" Germany just chuckled and nodded, not really listening. After a few months, Italy never left, and Germany got used to his presence. After a few more months, Germany decided to test out what he had noticed before. After he did, he felt a rush of power run through him. So, he started doing it over and over again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback ouo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Germany smirked. _He is such a dumpkof. He can't train, or do anything but make pasta and run away. Its a wonder why I loved him. He is extremely easy to beat up though... Why haven't I done this sooner?_ After a little while longer of pondering and thinking, he heard a knock at the door._ Hm... I wonder who that is. Probably Italy or Japan. I should go see._ And with that thought he got up, setting his book aside and opening the door.

Since he lacked a peephole, he couldn't see who the person was until he opened the door, and was shocked to find that both of the Italy brothers were at his doorstep. And, to his utter disbelief, Italy's eyes were open, and he had a serious expression on his face. Giving himself a few seconds, Germany spoke. "Italy? Romano? What are you two doing here? Not that I mind but I would Luke to know before I let you in." Italy sighed, as if he was exasperated by Germany's caution. "We're here to talk to you about what has been going on between us lately. May we come in?" Romano nodded, and scowled at Germany, a look of pure and blatant hatred and distaste on his face. Germany sighed and nodded. "Ja, ja, come in. We'll sit on the couch and talk." Italy thanked him, gently pulling his brother into the house after him. The two twins sat down across from Germany, who had followed them in after shutting the door.

Italy waited until all of them were settled, then looked at Germany, his eyes cold, almost businesslike. He started the conversation with an almost lazy, nonchalant tone, even though those eyes only held the cold undertones in his voice.

"Germany, I believe we should break up."

**End A/N: How was it? Please review~! Have a great day everysoul~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, new chapter~! So sorry for the wait. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta to proofread and stuff, and get on my ass about updating. Review or PM me if you want to do it! And thanks to my reviewer, Cold Winds! You make my day with your compliments. Oh, and I'm sorry to everyone who read my ToD fic, it was taken down by the moderators. Well, before I start ranting, onto the story!**

Germany stared at the brothers before him in shock. "W-was?" He asked, hoping he didn't hear Italy right. Italy only sighed and repeated himself slowly, as if talking to a small child. Romano smirked as his brother repeated his words, thinking smugly to himself, _Mio Dio, my fratellino is standing up for himself. Well done Feliciano, well done._ Romano continued to listen as his brother spoke.

Italy took his brother's hand for support and began, "Germany, I believe we should break up. There is no longer love between us. I don't think there is even friendship between us anymore. I'm not sure if there ever was any, at least on your end. You've beaten me for a while, and I can't take it. I'm sick and tired of having to put on make-up to hide the bruises you've given me, and hide from everyone because I don't want them to see I've been crying. I don't want to have to hide from everyone because I ran out of cover-up and I have a gigantic scratch on my face. I can't give you another chance, I've given you way too many already Ludwig. I'm done being your punching bag, and I've found that I love someone else, someone who doesn't hurt me the way you do. I'm done Germany, I'm done." Italy then got up, his eyes starting to well up with tears from remembering what he's been going through for so long, and finally getting it out in the open. He started to leave. "Wait! Italy, Feliciano! Wait a moment!" Germany called out, panicking. "Si?" Italy turned, wondering what his argument could be. "Please, wait. Don't leave Italy, I don't know what's going through your mind, but we can work this out." Germany said, reapplying his innocent façade in hopes Romano wouldn't realize that all of his arguments have been lies this whole time.

Romano then spoke up. "No, he will leave, because everyone knows what's running through his head, and its the truth. _You_ are the one who has been lying, bastardo di patate. "

**A/N: A quick explanation to why this is late. I haven't been feeling the greatest, and I have school. But anyways, am I killing you with the cliffys? Please leave a review. Oh, and a random question, what's your favourite fruit? Anyone can answer! Oh, and the fifth reviewer gets a oneshot, have a great day!**


End file.
